A LIFE OF NASH GRANGER!
by jessieclaypoole
Summary: sequal to lets get ready to deage
1. Chapter 1

(well i guess it would by time to start my next installment on this story since ive not writen in about a month.so here it is the sequal to **LETS GET READY TO DEAGE!!)**

A LIFE OF NASH GRANGER!!

CHAPTER 1:

NASH woke the next morning smiling happily he knew he wasnt supposed to get out of bed till mommy came to get him up but he decided he didnt wanna be in bed he wanted him toys.he sat thinking what was the spell mommy used."alwoamora"he giggled as the bars fell.(yes i know it wouldnt work that way cause he doesnt have a wand )he smiled as he jumped down to the floor and began playing with his fire trucks and police cars his mommy had got these for him on an outing in the muggle world.he crashed them together and made lots of noise till he noticed mommy was standing at the door."young man you know better then to get out of your crib without mommy to get you oout your to little you could of been hurt."she picked him up taking him to the timeout chair."now you sit and think about why you shouldnt get out of bed with out mommy to help."he gave a pouty face and sat down sniffling and hugging his toy.he nodded and 3 minutes later she came back smiling and picked him up."ready for a diaper change baby boy?"he nodded and smiled happily."mommy im sorry i was a bad boy."then he gave her a kiss on the cheak and she took his to change him.she started to open his diaper and then began wiping as she did this she found he was getting a little diaper rash so she rubbed some diaper rash cream on it."well mommy thinks a little boy need to go outside and play naky so his diaper rash will go away a little quicker. so why dont we go outside and you can play in the back yard?"nash giggled and nodded as mommy took him outside with a diaper bag and her book.nash ran quickly to the slide and went down it giggling happily.it wasnt hot or anything because it was a magic slide that never got hot or cold it was the same with all the play equipment that was in the yard.the mom smiled and giggled as she called him over."hunny come to mommy you need some sun screen."he rasn over and she spryed him with the sun block and smiled"okay time for a diapy"she put a diaper on him smiling."why dont we go to the park hunny?"she got him in a tank top and a pair of shorts smiling."maybe theyll be some more kids there."

CHAPTER 2: The park makes best friends.

the boy clapped happily and ran inside trying to get his shoes on.he waited at the door as mom got the stroller and she smiled as she came over picking me up." Looks like mommy needs to put your shoes on and tie them." She hurried and did so smiling as she kisses his forehead."ready to go pumpkin?" He nodded and smiled as he ran out side she brought out the strooler picking him up and putting him in it as shepushed she handed you your bottle full of pumpkin juice. she walked past a couple of people until she saw the playground with the stone wall and gate around it. she pushed the strooler in and then let you out showing you another little boy playing in the sand.she pulled out a little bag pulling out a bucket."why dont you go ask if you can play with him?"

nash ran over smiling happily and smiled as he sat by the kid."hi my name is nash can i pay with you?" The little boy smiled and nodded happily."yeah im makin a ole city you can make the police tation. my name is Olrik." Nash started and the boys played for a couple hours hermione looked around only seeing on person but not being able to make out his face. she walked over sitting beside him." hi i guess our kids our going to be good friends."draco looked at her and his eyes went big."hermione granger i didnt know you had a son.i guess they will they seem to be playing well." draco smiled remembering that his and hermione's secret relationship when they were at hogwarts. "well hermione whos kid is it?" Draco smiled happily and looked at her. just then harry started to have a Premonition this had been going on since he took the potion so that he could be little again.

chapter 3 : Premonition and future love.(the name olrik came from Heath Ledger god rest his soul. who played olrick in a knights tale in no way do i own it.)

harry laid flailing on the ground and Olrik came running to daddy.hermione came running over and touched harry.

Premonition time(this is in his mind and him and hermione are connected by touch so only they can see it.)

Hermione saw herself at a wedding hugging a man and smiling nash was right beside the man giggling and hugging his best friend olrik.the man turned so hermione could see his face and there was a older looking draco and he was hugging her happily as he said i do.then hermione saw harry he looked at her. "hermione i want you to marry draco he will help raise me and be a great dad im no longer harry potter im now nash malfoy i need you to get him to make a second potion to make me part of him to for iof not ill be taken away because we will be found out his father the minister would never let his grand son be found out lucius made some bad choices but hell be a great grandpa trust me. you must tell him our secret hell under stand." Hermione smiled and kissed harry on the forehead."i will harry now you deserve what you missed out on." she smiled as she faided out of the premonition and back into realaity.

back to reality

draco was sitting beside her as he rubbed nash's head with a warm cloth hermione was laying beside nash and they werent in the park anymore. "hermione dont be startled you fainted so i brought you to my house.youll be fine nash is asleep i got him awake and fed him and he went right back to sleep." hermione looked at young nash as he cuddled up to his teddy sucking his thumb. "thank you draco so how long have i been out." draco smiled and looked at her ."well only about 2 or 3 hours i think but i may be wrong you might of been out longer i forgot how cute you are when you sleep." hermione blushed and draco looked at her smiling."why dont we go out tommarrow for dinner." hermione started to remember and the wordsharry last said rang in her head . (he'll under stand) hermione looked at him and smiled."how about a late dinner now we need to talk?"draco nodded and smiled as he told an elf to go set up some food in the living room. hermione and draco both smiled and walked down to the living room."ready to talk ?"she nodded and sat down smiling happily."well you remeber harry right well he is nash and i used a adoption potion to make him my son in thanks for all he has done for the world and because cant have kids." she looked at him to see him smiling."me and harry may of had our scraps but i geuss he does deserve to get a new childhood i heard his was horrible.hermione you know that if he doesnt have the 2nd potion hell just turn back into harry." hermione gasped and looked to her feet. " i um didnt know that i guess you could use some help right?"hermione looked at him and smiled happily as he hugged her and smiled as she looked at him happily. "well if you make the potion ill give you my hair for the DNA." hermione hugged his neck kissing him on the lips happily."thank you thank you lets start after dinner." nash came down crying with olrik and smiled hugging them."mommy mommy i hadda bad dweam" hermione smiled and hugged him." daddy daddy i had one to" draco smiled lifting him and singing."shh hunny mommy and daddy are here." they both sat down holding them as they fell back asleep.Draco pulled the playpen over laying olrick down and smiled happily as he looked at her."put nash in here so you can eat." hermione nodded and laid him down covering them up."so cute." she smiled and walked over to the couch sitting grabbing a sandwhich and began eating.

chapeter 4: the potion to make him a granger and a malfoy

hermione looked at draco as they finished eating and draco brought her to his private potions room he pulled out a vile and smiled ripping out a piece of his hair and putting it in shaking it.hermione kissed him smiling and then looked to him."but why do you have this draco?" hermione wondered about olrik. "olrik was adopted and i made him my son now your hair needs to be given to me for the second potion for him." hermione nodded and took out a hair off her head and smiled utting it in the second vile."howe about we put the potion in there bottles when they take there naps tommarow." draco shook his head and smiled. "no we must make them take it now."he called the house elf to bring two baby bottles half full of milk. the elf rushed to get it bringing it back quickly. hermione scowled at him. "draco be kind to the elfs." draco smiled at her compation and looked at the elf."thank you elfred" he put the potions in the childrens bottles and smiled happily."lets make a little thunder out side to wake them hermione." hermione waved her wand and it was storming out side the childrens window waking them making them cry. hermione and draco ran up stairs picking them up giving them each there bottle. "hush babys mommy and daddy are here." olrik sucked down his bottle falling asleep as draco held him putting him in his crib nash began to suckle away his bottle falling asleep as well. nash began to get a little lighter hair as olriks began to darken up a little bit little things changing all over there bodys along with a few memorys. olrik now knew that hermione was his mother and that she had always been there and nash now new that he was dracos son but harry was smiling inside nash and he knew he had finally found the family he always wanted.

**NASH AND OLRIK MALFOY'S FirST FAMILY OUTING**

**CHAPTER ****5**

hermione smiled as she came in and picked up nashand olrik from bed kissing them both and hugging them."can you two tell mommy what day it is?" they both looked at eache other and shook there heads." no mommy" hermione giggles and hugged them again."well boys its family outing day . me you and daddy are all going to go to the park for family time with no work cell phones or anything to distract us from you." the kids giggled as they were took in the bathroom and striped down to there birthday suits and put in a tub of bubly water. they played as she watched video taping them playing in tub."aw what cute babys you are" she smiled putting downj the camera and began washing you and smiling. wehn she was done she picked you up smiling putting you both in towels and smiling.

draco picked them up taking them into the nursery putting on your diapers and some cute clouths and socks and shoes. as hermione picked the boys up and taking them to there double stroller as she went to open the door as draco pushed the stroller. hermione grabbed the diaper bag following him and smiling as she kissed his neck happily. "i love you draky your such a good daddy to our kids." draco kissed her on the lips happily hugging her and holding onto the stroller. " you guys ready to get going to the park. "yeth daddy." the two boys both ansered as they sucked their thumbs looking up. he smiled and pushed the stroller to the park smiling as he pushed them holding hermione close to him as he walked to the park with her."hermione will you marry me?"he got on one knee holding up a ring as hermione gasped and nodded happily."yes yes draco i will marry you." she hugged him and smiled as she waleked to the park with them. after the children played she smiled and they took them to the magical zoo. she showed them the dragons the nargels, he snakes the phionexs and other creatures. happily showing them all the things.hermione told draco that they would get married today at the wizarding church. she smiled as they all walked to the church and in finding the preacher who smiled and said he would be glad to marry them.after they were married nash and olrik giggled as they all hugged.

fin


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The park makes best friends.

the boy clapped happily and ran inside trying to get his shoes on.he waited at the door as mom got the stroller and she smiled as she came over picking me up." Looks like mommy needs to put your shoes on and tie them." She hurried and did so smiling as she kisses his forehead."ready to go pumpkin?" He nodded and smiled as he ran out side she brought out the strooler picking him up and putting him in it as shepushed she handed you your bottle full of pumpkin juice. she walked past a couple of people until she saw the playground with the stone wall and gate around it. she pushed the strooler in and then let you out showing you another little boy playing in the sand.she pulled out a little bag pulling out a bucket."why dont you go ask if you can play with him?"

nash ran over smiling happily and smiled as he sat by the kid."hi my name is nash can i pay with you?" The little boy smiled and nodded happily."yeah im makin a ole city you can make the police tation. my name is Olrik." Nash started and the boys played for a couple hours hermione looked around only seeing on person but not being able to make out his face. she walked over sitting beside him." hi i guess our kids our going to be good friends."draco looked at her and his eyes went big."hermione granger i didnt know you had a son.i guess they will they seem to be playing well." draco smiled remembering that his and hermione's secret relationship when they were at hogwarts. "well hermione whos kid is it?" Draco smiled happily and looked at her. just then harry started to have a Premonition this had been going on since he took the potion so that he could be little again.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 : Premonition and future love.(the name olrik came from Heath Ledger god rest his soul. who played olrick in a knights tale in no way do i own it.)

harry laid flailing on the ground and Olrik came running to daddy.hermione came running over and touched harry.

Premonition time(this is in his mind and him and hermione are connected by touch so only they can see it.)

Hermione saw herself at a wedding hugging a man and smiling nash was right beside the man giggling and hugging his best friend olrik.the man turned so hermione could see his face and there was a older looking draco and he was hugging her happily as he said i do.then hermione saw harry he looked at her. "hermione i want you to marry draco he will help raise me and be a great dad im no longer harry potter im now nash malfoy i need you to get him to make a second potion to make me part of him to for iof not ill be taken away because we will be found out his father the minister would never let his grand son be found out lucius made some bad choices but hell be a great grandpa trust me. you must tell him our secret hell under stand." Hermione smiled and kissed harry on the forehead."i will harry now you deserve what you missed out on." she smiled as she faided out of the premonition and back into realaity.

back to reality

draco was sitting beside her as he rubbed nash's head with a warm cloth hermione was laying beside nash and they werent in the park anymore. "hermione dont be startled you fainted so i brought you to my house.youll be fine nash is asleep i got him awake and fed him and he went right back to sleep." hermione looked at young nash as he cuddled up to his teddy sucking his thumb. "thank you draco so how long have i been out." draco smiled and looked at her ."well only about 2 or 3 hours i think but i may be wrong you might of been out longer i forgot how cute you are when you sleep." hermione blushed and draco looked at her smiling."why dont we go out tommarrow for dinner." hermione started to remember and the wordsharry last said rang in her head . (he'll under stand) hermione looked at him and smiled."how about a late dinner now we need to talk?"draco nodded and smiled as he told an elf to go set up some food in the living room. hermione and draco both smiled and walked down to the living room."ready to talk ?"she nodded and sat down smiling happily."well you remeber harry right well he is nash and i used a adoption potion to make him my son in thanks for all he has done for the world and because cant have kids." she looked at him to see him smiling."me and harry may of had our scraps but i geuss he does deserve to get a new childhood i heard his was horrible.hermione you know that if he doesnt have the 2nd potion hell just turn back into harry." hermione gasped and looked to her feet. " i um didnt know that i guess you could use some help right?"hermione looked at him and smiled happily as he hugged her and smiled as she looked at him happily. "well if you make the potion ill give you my hair for the DNA." hermione hugged his neck kissing him on the lips happily."thank you thank you lets start after dinner." nash came down crying with olrik and smiled hugging them."mommy mommy i hadda bad dweam" hermione smiled and hugged him." daddy daddy i had one to" draco smiled lifting him and singing."shh hunny mommy and daddy are here." they both sat down holding them as they fell back asleep.Draco pulled the playpen over laying olrick down and smiled happily as he looked at her."put nash in here so you can eat." hermione nodded and laid him down covering them up."so cute." she smiled and walked over to the couch sitting grabbing a sandwhich and began eating.


	4. Chapter 4

chapeter 4: the potion to make him a granger and a malfoy

hermione looked at draco as they finished eating and draco brought her to his private potions room he pulled out a vile and smiled ripping out a piece of his hair and putting it in shaking it.hermione kissed him smiling and then looked to him."but why do you have this draco?" hermione wondered about olrik. "olrik was adopted and i made him my son now your hair needs to be given to me for the second potion for him." hermione nodded and took out a hair off her head and smiled utting it in the second vile."howe about we put the potion in there bottles when they take there naps tommarow." draco shook his head and smiled. "no we must make them take it now."he called the house elf to bring two baby bottles half full of milk. the elf rushed to get it bringing it back quickly. hermione scowled at him. "draco be kind to the elfs." draco smiled at her compation and looked at the elf."thank you elfred" he put the potions in the childrens bottles and smiled happily."lets make a little thunder out side to wake them hermione." hermione waved her wand and it was storming out side the childrens window waking them making them cry. hermione and draco ran up stairs picking them up giving them each there bottle. "hush babys mommy and daddy are here." olrik sucked down his bottle falling asleep as draco held him putting him in his crib nash began to suckle away his bottle falling asleep as well. nash began to get a little lighter hair as olriks began to darken up a little bit little things changing all over there bodys along with a few memorys. olrik now knew that hermione was his mother and that she had always been there and nash now new that he was dracos son but harry was smiling inside nash and he knew he had finally found the family he always wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**NASH AND OLRIK MALFOY'S FirST FAMILY OUTING**

**CHAPTER ****5**

hermione smiled as she came in and picked up nashand olrik from bed kissing them both and hugging them."can you two tell mommy what day it is?" they both looked at eache other and shook there heads." no mommy" hermione giggles and hugged them again."well boys its family outing day . me you and daddy are all going to go to the park for family time with no work cell phones or anything to distract us from you." the kids giggled as they were took in the bathroom and striped down to there birthday suits and put in a tub of bubly water. they played as she watched video taping them playing in tub."aw what cute babys you are" she smiled putting downj the camera and began washing you and smiling. wehn she was done she picked you up smiling putting you both in towels and smiling.

draco picked them up taking them into the nursery putting on your diapers and some cute clouths and socks and shoes. as hermione picked the boys up and taking them to there double stroller as she went to open the door as draco pushed the stroller. hermione grabbed the diaper bag following him and smiling as she kissed his neck happily. "i love you draky your such a good daddy to our kids." draco kissed her on the lips happily hugging her and holding onto the stroller. " you guys ready to get going to the park. "yeth daddy." the two boys both ansered as they sucked their thumbs looking up. he smiled and pushed the stroller to the park smiling as he pushed them holding hermione close to him as he walked to the park with her."hermione will you marry me?"he got on one knee holding up a ring as hermione gasped and nodded happily."yes yes draco i will marry you." she hugged him and smiled as she waleked to the park with them. after the children played she smiled and they took them to the magical zoo. she showed them the dragons the nargels, he snakes the phionexs and other creatures. happily showing them all the things.hermione told draco that they would get married today at the wizarding church. she smiled as they all walked to the church and in finding the preacher who smiled and said he would be glad to marry them.after they were married nash and olrik giggled as they all hugged.

fin


	6. Chapter 6

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS or places in this story they are all property of J.K Rowling.)


End file.
